Sailors vs SlytherinsThe Purity Chalice Revealed!
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Lizzie has been kidnapped by the Slytherins who hold her down in the Chamber of Secrets, attempting to force her to surrender her locket that allows her to transform into Sailor Vampiress in return for Tom Riddle's diary that they stole from her dormitory


It Began With A Mysterious Diary

Part II

Lizzie lay on her four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower thinking of Tom. He had been totally honest with her by telling her that he was Lord Voldemort. Now, Lizzie felt it was her turn to be honest with him.

She continued to hear Tom's voice in her head.

_I love you, Lizzie_

_You're unlike any girl I've ever met_

_You're so beautiful_

She couldn't seem to get his voice out of her head. The move she tried to close her mind, the more frequently she heard Tom's voice calling her name.

One day she made a huge decision that would require breaking a promise she had made to a friend less than three years ago: She decided that she would tell Tom that she really was the legendary Sailor Warrior of Immortality, Sailor Vampiress.

"No, Lizzie! You can't!" cried Hermione.

"Why not?" Lizzie snapped back. "He was totally honest with me, and I just feel like I should be honest with him. Don't worry I'll make him swear not to tell anyone else!" Hermione sighed with to Lizzie was reluctance. "Just be careful Lizzie,'' she said. "I will be,'' said Lizzie, smiling with reassurance.

As she took her transformation brooch off her bedside table, she felt a strong pair of hands grip her hair so tightly, it felt like her hair was being attacked by a vacuum cleaner and she heard Malfoy's voice say "Montague, get the locket!" and Lizzie felt her locket being wrenched out of her hand, and Malfoy tying her hands behind her back with cord and duct tape was being placed over her mouth.

Lizzie tried so hard to scream for help, but the Slytherins just laughed. "No one can hear you, Sailor Vampiress. Just do what we say, and you won't get hurt,'' "What do you want from me? How do you know who I am?" demanded Lizzie, her voice muffled.

"You know what we want, Sailor Vampiress! We want your locket, and the crystal inside it!" snarled Malfoy. "Well, you can't have it!" snapped Lizzie. "I need it!" "Oh, can't we?" sneered Montague who had slipped Lizzie's brooch into the pocket of his robes. "And as for knowing who you really are?" asked Malfoy. "During your last battle? I watched while you transformed,'' _Eww! Creepy!_ Thought Lizzie in disgust.

"Tom!" Lizzie screamed though the duct tape. "Tom, help me, please!" Malfoy and the other Slytherins laughed. "Don't waste your breath! He can't hear you!" But Lizzie refused to give up, and kept screaming for help until she thought her vocal cords would tear.

"W-where are you taking me?" came Lizzie's muffled voice several seconds later.

"To the Chamber of Secrets," said Malfoy. "Why?" whimpered Lizzie. "Don't ask questions!" snapped Malfoy.

They forced Lizzie to stand up, and marched her out of Gryffindor Tower and into the Chamber of Secrets. Once they were there, Malfoy forced Lizzie into a chair and tore the duct tape off Lizzie's mouth. She moaned as Malfoy crossed his arms looking serious. "Now, Lizzie – or should I be calling you Sailor Vampiress? It's a much more proper name don't you think?" Lizzie didn't respond. "Do you know why we brought you here, Sailor Vampiress. " Y-you want my locket,'' said Lizzie. Her voice was shaky and the area around her mouth stung from the duct tape being ripped off.

"Yes,'' said Malfoy. "But do you know why we want your locket? It isn't really us that want your locket, you see. The Dark Lord want it….Really, really badly,"

"Why does he want it so bad? What use is my locket to him?" asked Lizzie. "I'm glad you asked, Sailor Vampiress,'' sneered Malfoy. He and the other Slytherins began to circle around the chair that Lizzie was tied to. Malfoy didn't take his eyes off her.

"You see, Sailor Vampiress, when the Dark Lord realised that the Dumbledore had already destroyed two of the six Horcruxes he made, he began to worry about never returning to full power, until his last battle with you, where he discovered just how powerful your locket really was, and he so desperately longed to have possession of its powers for quite some time. Until a few days ago when he enlisted me and my friends here, to bring the locket to him.

"Our initial plot was to steal it when you weren't in your dormitory. So, here's a question, Little Miss Champion of Justice, why did you need your locket at this very moment?" asked Malfoy sinisterly. "I wasn't going to use it! I needed to clean it!" Lizzie lied.

"You want me to get the Veritaserum?" asked Montague. "No, no,'' said Malfoy. "You see, Sailor Vampiress, we're a bit more clever that you think we are. You see, Montague was able to steal something else out of your dormitory aside from you locket!" Malfoy held up a thin black book Lizzie recognized immediately as Tom Riddle's diary. "No!" Lizzie screamed, now struggling to break free of the ropes that binded her to the chair.

"Oh, please can I have the diary back?" begged Lizzie desperately. Malfoy smirked. "Absolutely! When you hand over your locket,'' he said. Lizzie gazed at the locket on her chest. "But Sailor Moon told me not to!" Lizzie protested. "Fine! Have it your way,'' said Malfoy as he turned to his fellow Slytherins and Montague who was holding the diary.

"Start a bonfire in the grounds. We'll need some means of disposing of this thing."

"NO! No! Here, you can have my locket, but give me back the diary first!"

"Finally! The little brat's cooperating!" sneered Montague as Malfoy reached out to take the locket from Lizzie's blouse. But just as he was only inches from taking it. the locket emitted thousands of red sparks.

Howling in pain, Malfoy scowled at Lizzie who was looking astonished.

"Stay there!" said Malfoy dangerously to Lizzie as he and his friends huddled together. "I can't get the locket from her!" snarled Malfoy. "Are you saying that we need to kill the little brat in order to get the locket from her?" "Looks like it. do you know the killing curse?" "Yeah but it won't work on her. She's a vampire. Vampire's are immortal,'' said Malfoy.

"I've got a wooden stake!" said Montage. "Well done, Montague!" said Malfoy. "That'll do perfectly!" The boys broke out of their huddle and Montague was slapping the wooden stake against his palm, laughing maliciously. He was just about to stab Lizzie in the heart whe Lizzie spoke up. "Stop! You don't really have to kill me, do you?" "What other alternative do you suggest?" asked Malfoy. "I could just give you the locket?" Lizzie suggested, while laughing nervously.

"How dumb do you think we are, you blood drinking menace?" spat Malfoy. "We already tried that! You refused!" "I'll give it to you! I swear!" pleaded Lizzie. "Very well,'' said Malfoy. "Montague. Put the stake down,'' Montague dropped the wooden stake as it clattered to the floor as Malfoy reached out a pale hand to sieze Lizzie's locket.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
